HP ficno name yet
by Simon Erif
Summary: When people get under your skin in the bad way... how long does it take until all the joking and talking bahind your back gets to be too much...


-???-  
  
Harry Potter Fan Fic  
  
By: Simon Erif ©  
  
---------- Disclaimer: not mine. no money made. I just write because it's fun. or just because. Warnings: Character death! DO NOT read this if you don't want the main character to die. -----------  
  
They were all standing there in the potions classroom, all the teachers and most of the 5th year students. He was looking at them from where he was standing in front of them all.  
  
He was looking at them. It was actually little funny. Here he was the great potions teacher, the scary Severus Snape. And he was 14 years old. Or as least he looked like a 14 year old. Turning his gaze to the goblet in his hand he felt only peace.  
  
"You know, it's funny. that you're all so VERY concerned and worried about me now. Why now? Why not 20 years ago? Or even 2 years ago. Or maybe even a few months ago. No. Why would you be? I mean I'm Severus Snape. A Death- Eater and the Potions Master. Why should anyone worry about me?"  
  
"Severus."  
  
He turned his cold glare towards Albus.  
  
"SHUT UP, You most of all Albus! I thought you knew me. I guess I was mistaken. After all what would a Gryffindor know about the Slytherin's or the life we live? You think you know everything and then you find out you know nothing at all. You think that the world is all so good and wonderful that it's all black and white. Well here's a news flash for you. IT'S NOT!"  
  
He was shaking as he stood there on top of his. no. on top of Albus' table. It wasn't his classroom anymore. It's wasn't his home. It's was his.. Nothing was.  
  
"You all think I'm just some pest to get rid off. Well I'm here to make sure you get your wish. You know I've been here before. many times. Looking at this very same goblet. And over 10 times I've said no to it. But this time. I think I'll say yes."  
  
"Severus don't."  
  
Turning his eyes to McGonagall Severus smiled gently. Everyone was rather stunned that he even could.  
  
"Minerva. I've been through life at it's hardest twice now. Look at it this way. At least you don't have to. no. you probably enjoy it too much. Well I'm sorry that I won't be on you classes any more for you to ridicule me in front of everyone. just because I can't understand how to do those spells. So forgive me if I don't feel much when you ask me not to do this. I've been there more time than I care to remember. and once was bad enough."  
  
Looking at everyone in the room he couldn't believe that they weren't cheering him on. after all that was what they had been doing for so long. the last 4 months had been hell on earth to him. Going back in time. to the worst days of his life. He was sure he wouldn't be going to heaven after this. it would surely be hell. but it didn't matter. he just wanted to be gone. Wanted it all to end. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep and never to wake up.  
  
"I don't think there is anything I need to say to any of you. Not really. But here goes. Albus. You can have everything. I don't have anyone to give it to so just do with it what you wish. Minerva. Hmm I guess I just hope that in the future you will never have anyone in your classes that is as bad in transfigurations as me. I wouldn't want him or her to go through the hell I did. Students. sorry Classmates. Have a good life. I guess it will be after all I won't be in it anymore. And Draco. Just tell her. Tell her while her friends are there. Ginny. He really does like you. in a good way. Well I think it's all said now. Oh and Albus. Give my Crow and Greenie to Filch. I think he'll like them."  
  
With that he turned and swallowed the contents of the goblet.  
  
The last thing he knew before the darkness swallowed him in to its soothing cold depths was his whisper to the other occupants of the room. "Good Night.."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I came up with this story while I was reading Silverfox's story 'My name is Severus'. I don't know why I came up with this.. it just pop in my head and demanded to be written. So. here it is. I still don't have name for it. all and any suggestions would be appreciated. ( 


End file.
